El conflicto de los que callan
by KAYAKO666
Summary: Si amar a Holmes está prohibido Watson estará orgulloso de entrar por su propio pie al infierno.


_Esto más que una dedicatoria, debería ser un agradecimiento a Gwiniver Morgan (lean sus fics! son geniales!) por el tiempo que comparte conmigo ya sea en el rol o en la vida real._

**El conflicto de los que callan**

El doctor Watson nunca había estado tan nervioso, ni en aquellos casos donde su vida y la de Holmes habían estado al borde de la muerte se podían comparar con aquel momento.

-No, ella no se ha ido- dijo Holmes con toda calma mientras miraba a su querido doctor, ambos subían al carruaje- sospecho que nos seguirá hasta Baker Street.

Watson bajó la mirada, el sentimiento de culpa estaba ahí de nuevo, opacando aquella espléndida noche de ópera en Londres, Holmes leyó con facilidad aquel sentimiento en su cara por lo que agregó:

-Deberá volver a su casa de inmediato, Watson, sólo así las dudas de su esposa se apaciguaran.

-Lo lamento. . .sabe que usted que mi único deseo era permanecer a su lado.

-Siendo así no me queda más remedio que besarlo ahora mismo y compensar la larga noche que sufriré su ausencia.

Los labios de Holmes se cerraron sobre los de Watson, quien agradeciendo el amparo que les proporcionaba la seguridad del carruaje se entregó a la prohibida y breve pasión que les permitía aquel beso.

John Watson se había casado hace seis meses con Mary Morstan e sólo hizo falta un mes para darse cuenta cuán equivocado estaba, si bien durante años se aferró al deseo de casarse y formar una familia, aquello no podía compensar ni por asomo la compañía de Sherlock Holmes.

Apreciaba a Mary y admiraba su gentil persona.

Pero a Holmes lo amaba, lo necesitaba como pocos pueden necesitar a otros. Holmes era una droga, el aire, parte de su ser y por ello, el tiempo que pasó en el hogar marital le hizo reconocer que era Holmes el único en su corazón.

Y Holmes lo aceptó, Watson no era el único que había vivido callando todos esos años de fraternal compañía.

-Oh, mi querido Watson…lo despojaría de su elegante ropa y lo haría mío aquí mismo si no fuera por el hecho de que cualquier mujer puede detectar cuando su marido ha tenido sexo con su amante.

La cara de Watson se iluminó de rojo, su cuerpo ardía con las simples palabras de Holmes y al mismo tiempo el dolor del engaño lo carcomía. Holmes era el amor de su vida, no se merecía ser sólo el amante.

-Y yo sería suyo en cualquier parte y…

-Lo se, lo se- Holmes le interrumpió hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, llenándose del aroma del hombre cuyo amor le correspondía por derecho.

-Holmes, mi amado Holmes- estrechó su cuerpo con fuerza- perdóneme por casarme, por arrancarnos la felicidad que debimos compartir desde un inicio.

Y silenciosamente, también rogó las disculpas de Mary, aquella dulce mujer no se merecía el engaño que estaba sufriendo. Si alguien iba a traer la desdicha de Mary y Holmes, ese iba a ser el doctor Watson y sus temores, porque temió cuando imaginó el repudio de Holmes ante sus sentimientos y temió por ambos frente a las injustas leyes de aquella sociedad.

¿Qué monstruosidad podía caber entre el cálido abrazo que compartían y el amor que se profesaban? Holmes era un hombre de bien, aquel que había traído justicia a Londres un sin número de veces, ¿No merecía más que nadie en el mundo ser feliz, aunque esta felicidad proviniera de un hombrecillo común con el que gracias la buena fortuna había compartido el hogar y múltiples aventuras?

Pero aquella injusta sociedad no tenía la culpa de su matrimonio, eso era únicamente obra suya y por ese acto, se sentía avergonzado.

-No tiene nada de que disculparse, en verdad…-Holmes podía deducir sus amargos pensamientos y él no podía permitir que Watson se sumiera en ellos, porque mientras este se consideraba el más ruin de los villanos, Holmes veía en él un hombre tierno, poseedor de las más grandes virtudes y de un noble corazón que había cautivado el suyo-sólo quédese conmigo todo el tiempo posible.

-Hasta la muerte.

Watson toma la iniciativa con besos tan cariñosos que seguramente su recuerdo se quedaría sobre la piel de Holmes como la prueba más grande de la fidelidad del doctor.

-¿Podría hacer que el carruaje vaya más lento? No quiero llegar tan rápido a casa.

Holmes sonrió con malicia.

-Le he pedido encarecidamente al cochero dar un par de vueltas extra antes de llevarle a su hogar, tenemos tiempo para lo que usted desee.

Watson no lo pensó más y si debía vivir con aquellos demonios a cuesta, cuando se encontrara en presencia de Holmes los haría a un lado. Nada ni nadie opacaría el precioso tiempo que compartían.

-¿De verdad cree que Mary se de cuenta si…?

-Su mujer es inteligente…sin embargo, hay una actividad que, pudiendo realizarse sola, ella no sospechará que ha recibido…una mano.

Y mientras la mano de Holmes hacia suyo el interior de su pantalón, Watson supo que allá fuera el infierno le estaría esperando por sus errores, pero dentro de ese carruaje sólo estaban ellos dos.

Y era lo único que importaba.

FIN


End file.
